Submission: Chapter 2
by Zenith
Summary: The Saga continues, plot complications.


Submission  
By: Zenith  
8/2/00  
Chapter II: Sith Reborn  
  
Jacen Solo's eyes widened. "They were WHAT?", he bellowed at a startlingly calm   
Admiral Ackbar.  
  
"Solo, sit down and control yourself", Ackbar admonished, "They were Sith"  
  
Jacen blinked, and realized he was standing. With a subtle blush, he took his seat   
again. "I thought the Sith were extinct? Wasn't Vader the last of them?"  
  
Ackbar shook his head slowly. "No Jacen, he was the last Sith Lord. The Sith were   
actually a strong, but gullible species. After the great Jedi schism, the fallen Jedi went  
into the Unknown Regions, and, as far as we know, found the Sith, and carved out an Empire.  
The only thing I can think of is that the Dark Lords relocated Sith, and they continued to  
develop technology, cut off from the outside galaxy. They are just emerging now, and, we   
can have no idea how many ships they have. They have had thousands of years to create   
more."  
  
Jacen nodded, slowly, reluctantly. The Sith Lords were Dark Jedi, but just Sith...  
he had never heard of them. He resolved to ask his uncle if he knew anything about the   
ancient Sith species. "Admiral, I suggest a strike force be assembled to move into Sith   
territory, recon their fleets, and explore the Unknown Regions. Also, we should use the map  
of the galaxy that was located on the Hand of Thrawn. The mapping that Thrawn did could be  
helpful..."  
  
Ackbar nodded. "Already done, Solo". He stabbed a button on his datapad with his   
right hand, causing a large, swirling holo of the galaxy to appear on the middle of the   
table. "Solo, wait for the briefing. You will be assigned where you are needed."  
  
Jacen sighed, then nodded. He didn't expect Ackbar to actually tell him anything,  
the 'need-to-know' basis of knowledge from the Rebellion wasn't easily changed, though  
the New Republic was older than he was.  
  
"Dismissed". Jacen walked slowly out, his right hand touching his lightsaber. He  
sighed, knowing he was skirting on going on the offensive, something that his uncle would  
not approve of. He sighed again, then turned a corner, disappearing from Ackbar's sight.  
  
  
  
  
Leia Organa Solo shifted in her sleep, her dream taking a wrong turn. She awoke   
with a start, shaking Han to wake him up. With a fair amount of grumbling, Han awoke.  
  
"What is it?", his voice was a little irritated, after all, it was the middle of  
Coruscant's night.   
  
"Han, where are Jacen and Jaina? I... I had a terrible dream. I think it might've  
been a Jedi vision, but...", she trailed off, slapping her left palm against her forehead,   
and wiping a lock of greying brown hair back from her eyes. "I dreamed... I dreamed that  
they were facing some evil, something like we had never seen, and... that they died. That  
they died." She took a deep, ragged breath.  
  
Han frowned, then wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, relax honey... It's gonna be   
okay, they're good kids. You couldn't kill 'em with a blaster set on full." He frowned.  
He'd heard that somewhere before... but he shrugged it off. Maybe he would remember later.  
  
Leia sighed. "Han, I am afraid for them. There is nothing we can do to protect them  
anymore, Jacen's an Admiral now, and Jaina is a Colonel... I just..."  
  
Han finished for her. "feel so helpless?"  
  
She smiled slightly. "Yes, I guess that's it. I feel like there is nothing I can do  
anymore."  
  
"Don't worry about them. Hey, Luke trained 'em in the Force and everything, they are  
Jedi now, they can take care of themselves..."  
  
She smiled wanly, and said softly, "Okay, Han. Goodnight"  
  
He rolled over, and was halfway asleep before he remembered to murmur, "'night   
Leia".  
  
  
  
Admiral Ackbar stood infront of Admiral Traest Kre'fey and Admiral Jacen Solo, as  
well as an assortment of other generals, colonels, commanders, lieutenants, and several   
civilians. "As of today, we have been approved by the New Republic Provisional Council to   
make a run into the Unknown Regions, with the purpose of acquiring data on locations of Sith  
strongholds and shipyards. Admiral Kre'fey will be in command of that operation." Ackbar   
held his laser pointer out towards the holo of the galaxy. "Which will start here, and move   
in a gradual sweep across the Unknown Regions." He moved the pointer in a gradual arc across   
the holo. "Admiral Solo will join him, and they will command the Second and Fifth fleets   
jointly, with Kre'fey having the final word in tactics".  
  
Wedge Antilles' hand shot up, and Ackbar acknowledged him by pointing. "Citizen   
Antilles, you have a question?"  
  
Wedge nodded, rubbing his jaw with his right hand, while using the left to smooth  
over the wrinkles on his civilian clothing. "Yes, Admiral. Will you allow my nephew, Jagged  
Fel, to join you? He is a superior pilot, and has volunteered to bring his squadron of   
clawcraft if you pick him up from a point to be determined in the Unknown Regions."  
  
Ackbar looked at Traest. "Admiral Kre'fey? Do you have room for an extra squadron   
of fighters?"  
  
Kre'fey was running his hands along his furred face, pondering. "I think we can make  
room. We could certainly use a pilot with his ability." He nodded. "We'll make room".  
  
Antilles smiled. "Proceed, Admiral."   
  
Hobbie Klivian snorted, causing Wedge to raise his eyebrow. "Something wrong,   
Klivian?"  
  
"Uh, no Wedge, just I found it kind of amusing that you were giving Admiral Ackbar  
orders even as a civilian."  
  
Wedge glowered, then remembered the briefing. "We'll finish this later, Admiral."  
  
Ackbar shook his head, "Thank you, Wedge."  
  
Wedge sighed, and sat back, watching the petty arguments of a pair of Colonels   
that were sitting before him. Mentally, he groaned, "Great, now I have to sit here and  
watch these two while Ijust had to get Jagged a spot."  
  
Ackbar surprised him. "Dismissed. This mission will launch in two days. I expect you  
all to have said goodbye to your families. Solo, Kre'fey, May The Force Be With You." He   
paused. "All of you, May The Force Be With You. We may need it."  
  



End file.
